


An Introduction to Pornography

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k is awkward, A little unorthodox but still great, Doc is a great father figure, First time porn, Masturbation, Other, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: 10k and Doc find themselves with a little extra time on their hands, so Doc decides it's the perfect moment to give his friend a gift. Spoilers: it's porn.
Relationships: 10k/10k's hand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	An Introduction to Pornography

It probably isn’t a good sign when smoke starts pouring from the hood of your truck. 10k didn’t know much about cars but he knew _that_ , at least.

The drive had been pretty uneventful up until now; it was just him and Doc in the two-seater truck, with Warren, Murphy, Cassandra and Garnett in a beat-up Ford ahead. Addy and Mack had their motorcycle at the front of the party with everyone making their way to the meet up point, some rest stop on the borders of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. The road had been quiet. No zombie hoards, no bandits, no nuclear explosions. 10k figured that something would have to catch fire eventually.

“Uh… Doc?” Prompted 10k, pulling over onto the grass verge and stopping. The truck had started to make a weird ticking noise, another thing 10k diagnosed as ‘not good’

The only response he got was a soft snore, so he gave the older man a good poke in the shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, Doc!”

Doc jerked awake with a grunt, looking wildly around for the danger. “Huh? Wutsgoingon?”

“Truck’s on fire.”

“Truck’s on _what_?” He then seemed to notice all the smoke wafting around in front of them. “Oh, _man_ ,” he groaned. “Alright, well we should probably get out, kid.”

10k hopped out onto the grass, slamming the door behind him. Doc came around to his side and they both considered the damage.

“What happened?” Doc asked, stifling a yawn.

10k just shrugged and gestured at the smoke, baffled.

“Huh… Guess I’d better take a look,” said Doc. “You just stay there in case she blows.”

“Wait, _blows_?”

10k trailed after Doc as the older man popped the hood. They both turned their faces away when the fumes poured out, and 10k grabbed for the bandana around his neck, wafting it over the cars exposed innards.

It actually cleared up pretty quick, only a few wisps remaining as Doc leaned over. “Hmmm. Mostly steam I think. You got a…? Yeah, thanks.”

10k wordlessly passed him the bandana and Doc used it to twist at one of the nobs and caps near the engine. He sharply pulled his hand away with a hiss.

“Yup, engines overheated,” he said decisively.

“You sure?”

Doc seemed to think about it for a second. “Nope, but we’re screwed if it’s anything else. Let’s just give it a half hour, see if it cools. Then we just top up the water and hope for the best.”

“Can’t we just add water now?”

“Nah, tank’ll crack. Gotta wait.” The older man smiled and clapped 10k on the shoulder, like it was a good job well done.

All 10k could do was go with it. “So what do we do ‘til then?” He asked.

Doc pulled a joint from behind his ear and grinned.

* * *

Their first job was to push the truck under the shade of a cluster of trees just up ahead. 10k’s boots dug into the grass as he put his whole body weight into it, with Doc helpfully standing aside to ‘give him some space.’ The old man told him when to stop before hopping in and applying the handbrake while 10k stood there, panting from the exertion and rubbing at his aching shoulder muscles.

“See, easy,” Doc commented, oblivious as he sauntered around to the back.

Luckily, their truck had been designated to carry most of the supplies. Not _all_ of the supplies - they weren’t dumb (or at least Warren wasn’t), but Doc and 10k found themselves well stocked with water and snacks for the wait. 10k wasn’t sure if they should eat without the others, but Doc had already grabbed a packet of crackers and sank down on the grass, his back leaning against one of the huge truck wheels.

10k joined him, setting his rifle down within easy reach.

“This ain’t so bad,” Doc commented, lighting up his joint with a few expert puffs. The herbal smell washed over 10k, though he’d gotten pretty used to it by now.

“I guess,” said the teenager, shrugging. A break was always good, but maybe not when the fate of their ride was in jeopardy.

“Hey, you want some?”

Doc offered the joint over but 10k shook his head, grabbing a cracker instead.

“Awh man, you haven’t even tried it yet. Best weed this side of California, I’m telling you.”

10k shrugged, shoving half the cracker into his mouth. “Mebbe la’er,” he said, munching away. He wouldn’t, of course – his Pa had never had much tolerance for mind altering substances (apart from all that home made ale he brewed in the shed. Funny that).

“Fair enough,” said the old man, taking another deep toke. “You’re missing out, though. Don’t know how I’d make it through the apocalypse without these beauties.” He gazed at the joint like it was a masterful work of art.

“Oh, I got plenty to get me through.” 10k patted his rifle. “One thousand four hundred and eighty-seven,” he said proudly.

“Yeah, you got me beat. Maybe I’d be a better shot with less of this stuff…” Doc actually looked like he was considering it for a moment. “ _Nahh_ ,” he shrugged, bringing the joint back up and puffing merrily. Suddenly he clicked his fingers, turning excitedly to 10k. “Hey, that reminds me.”

10k ate the rest of his cracker while Doc stood up, briefly stretching his back with a satisfied grunt. He ambled over to the truck bed and grabbed his pack, bringing it out to sit with 10k again.

“I got something for ya,” Doc told him, sounding pleased.

At this point, 10k had no idea what to expect. He hoped it was food of some kind. Maybe Oreos. “Oh.. Kay?”

“You ready?”

Doc plunged his hand into the pack, rifling around a bit. “It’s in here somewhere,” he said, pulling out a bag of white power. “Nope, that’s not it. Hang on – got it!” He whipped out a magazine, brandishing it like it was a trophy. “What do you think?”

10k raised his eyebrows and took it. Reading wasn’t really his thing, but he guessed it was nice the old man had thought of him. He glanced down, about to give his automatic thanks, when he realised what it was and the words dried up in his throat.

There were boobs on the cover. Actual boobs. Of a girl.

“See? Thought, you’d like it,” Doc said smugly. “Now you can see what all the fuss was about, right?”

“I… I’ve never…” 10k got out, turning away from the image as heat crept up his neck. He’d probably gone bright red, though Doc didn’t seem to notice.

“First time for everything,” Doc said happily, like there wasn’t a picture of boobs _right in front of them_. “This one ain’t bad either, see.”

10k flinched as Doc leant over, flipping through the pages. Oh _god_. There were more girls inside. A lot of them weren’t wearing anything at all – not even underwear. 10k’s eyes widened as they went past girl after girl, all bare skin and hips and… And he didn’t get chance to look as Doc flipped to the next one, triggering the kid’s brain to have another meltdown, his heart hammering in his chest.

“You always want to go for the middle,” Doc told him wisely. Had he been talking the whole time? 10k had no idea. “The middle’s where they put all the good stuff,” he continued. “I used to have a bunch of these tacked to my bedroom wall when I was your age. Ah, here we go.”

Doc stopped at an image that took up both pages. A brunette girl was laying on a beach, one hand above her head and a look of total bliss on her face as the other crept towards her spread legs. 10k could see _everything_.

The teen closed his eyes against the onslaught of arousal. He could feel spikes of sharp pleasure in his lower abdomen as the blood rushed low, and he quickly pulled his legs up in embarrassment, drawing his knees to his chest. He managed to trap his erection between his thighs, but he dislodged the magazine in the process. It fell to the floor between them.

“Hey… you okay, kid?”

He risked a glance at Doc and wanted to die at the concerned look on the old man’s face.

“Y-yeah I just...”10k tried feebly. “Never saw any of that… before.”

Doc’s voice was steady and patient, which made it even worse. “You mean, _any_ of it?”

10k looked at a pebble on the grass next to him, suddenly finding it very fascinating. “Nope. I mean, there was the odd Z with a torn shirt or whatever, but… “

“Not exactly the same,” Doc finished, nodding. He seemed to realise the state 10k was in – the poor kid’s knuckles had gone white where he was hugging his knees and his back was rigid, ears burning red. Doc suddenly felt bad. It had been so long since he’d experienced any firsts and he’d forgotten how intense it could be.

10k shifted uncomfortably as Doc got to his feet. The magazine was still lying next to him, and he tried not to look at it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Doc told him, joint hanging out of his mouth as he rifled through his bag again. “We all go through these things, it’s totally cool. Let me just find –.”

10k accidently glanced at the magazine anyway and his breath hitched.

“Kid?” Doc said, trying to regain his attention. The sniper’s eyelids had clenched shut, body tight like a coiled spring.

“I’m fine,” 10k bit out, completely humiliated.

“No really, it’s cool, I was just gunna give you this.” Doc put something on the ground next to the magazine. “It’s mine though, so I’ll need it back after.”

10k looked at the object blankly. “After what?”

“You can thank me later. Now I’m just going to go over there. The other side of that hill,” Doc pointed towards the other side of the road, where the grass sloped into an incline. “If you need anything just holler, but holler loud ‘cos I won’t be able to hear anything from all the way over there. Know what I mean?”

10k still looked confused – like all the blood had rushed from his brain and was taking up residence somewhere else, which it had.

Doc sighed. “Kid, I’m giving you some private time. I’ll be back in like twenty minutes – make the most of it, yeah?” He gave 10k what he hoped was a reassuring thumbs up before turning away, grabbing one of the guns from the back along with a canteen of water and yet more crackers (cheesy ones this time) before wandering off without looking back.

Finally, 10k felt brave enough to look back at the magazine and the object sitting on top of it. It was a bottle of lubricant.

* * *

This was definitely up there with some of the weirdest travel breaks 10k had experienced. Of course, there was also that time with the zombie snakes (strangely smarter than normal snakes) and the time some guy had come over and offered to wash their car for them (and then proceeded to actually wash it, like that sort of thing still mattered.)

And now 10k was about to have a wank by the side of the road, like some kind of rampant exhibitionist.

At first, he’d wondered what the lubricant was for – he thought it might be something to do with DIY. But curiously, cautiously, he’d reached for the magazine and understood a bit more.

There were more girls with their legs spread and _that_ place, the place between their legs, looked all wet and slippery. Some of them had their fingers pushed in there (10k’s brain practically shorted out) and on the next page one of the girls was licking her own shiny, wet digits.

Even if he couldn’t think straight, 10k’s dick knew what it wanted. With every passing second his cock was screaming at him to push it somewhere just as slick. And then he knew what the lube was for.

Could he really do this? His mind ran through a bunch of different scenarios, all ending badly, but his body didn’t seem to care. The fact was, when they got back on the road and met up with the others and headed towards the towns, he’d get no privacy. At all. His balls ached at the thought. Suddenly, twenty minutes seemed like a luxury.

He lowered his legs and hesitantly pushed the heel of his hand against his crotch. It felt amazing – he knew he was horny, but his dick was on a whole new level of hard. He pressed a bit firmer and it actually pushed back, tensing like a live thing against the front of his combat pants.

Yup, that made up his mind. He grabbed the magazine and the lubricant, standing up and quickly scanning the area. The truck was between him and the road, with the trees behind him. No Z’s, but his rifle remained at his feet just in case.

The teen shuffled in closer to the vehicle, using it like a shield and trying not to look at his own reflection in the cab window. He looked at the magazine instead and took a deep, shaky breath. _God_ he was hard. When was the last time he’d had chance to touch it properly – one week? Two?

Well, he wasn’t waiting any longer. Still awkwardly holding the lube, he unbuttoned his black cargo pants with one hand and wriggled them down just enough to get his dick out. It arched into the open air, stiff and flushed crimson at the tip.

He reached for it automatically, giving it a quick pump. And then another. And another. _Mmm yeah_. _That was good._ Then he remembered the magazine.

Right. He reluctantly stopped touching himself to wrestle with the lube, popping the cap and trying not to think about how Doc wanted it back after. His excitement made him sloppy; he squeezed a trail of it straight onto the length of his dick, the cool gel making him twitch. A small glob of it flicked onto the truck door with the movement, but 10k was too caught up in the sensation to care.

The lube bottle hit the floor as he looked back at the magazine. He turned the page hastily before reaching back down with his right hand and slowly spreading the slippery fluid with his thumb. He started at the base of his cock, taking his time as he stared at a picture of a busty blonde girl, posing with her hands cupping her own breasts. There was another girl in the picture. This one was kneeling on the ground by the blonde’s legs, and she was leaning in to –

10k moaned. The second girls’ tongue was out, reaching towards the blonde’s nether regions. It wasn’t quite touching, but that just teased 10k even more. His hand sped up, slipping towards the swollen head of his cock, and it slurped as he rubbed the lube in with a closed fist.

His whole shaft tingled as he flipped the page – he used his mouth, unwilling to take his hand off his dick and not caring how desperate it probably looked.

_Frack_. The next page had the same girls again but this time the blonde was on her back, legs spread, and the second girl was half on top of her, one of the blonde’s nipples in her mouth. 10k honed in on the area between her legs. He never knew it would look so…. _Pink_.

With the lube slicking him up nicely he gave himself a full stroke and shuddered, his hand sliding up and down with no resistance. The way his dick was gliding in his palm made his legs feel like rubber, it was so damn good.

One more stroke and he found he’d been holding his breath. He let it out with a hiss, pausing to gasp for air and turn the page again. This time there was a black girl, bending right over with her ass to the camera. 10k froze at the sight. It felt unbelievably erotic to see that forbidden part of someone – a part that he’d never really thought about before, but it was driving him _crazy_ now.

He huffed out a strangled groan, pumping his dick again and trying to remember to breathe this time. His hips joined in, bucking forward with no real rhythm. 10k ran a finger along the slit of his glans, teasing at the sensitivity, and his hips stuttered like he didn’t even know what the hell he was doing.

The next page. He nearly dropped the magazine as he used his face to turn it, having to flap it a bit to get the pages to fall right. The girl on this page was a redhead with a smattering of freckles on her chest, and with her was a guy this time. His dick was huge and hard and half inside her. Both of them were looking down at it with expressions of rapture on their faces.

10k pulsed hard. His hand slipped on the lube and his cock sprang up, slapping against his belly and leaving a wet trail on his shirt. He grabbed it again frantically, feeling his balls beginning to draw tight with his imminent release.

“ _Nnnngh_ … _Hah_ ….” He helplessly moaned out nonsense sounds as he slowed his hand, drawing out his pleasure. It was exquisite torture – he lightly trailed his fingers along his twitching shaft, eyes glued to the couple fucking in the magazine.

He tried to go even gentler, circling the head with just a fingertip, but _frack_ he was going to come anyway. His dick gave a thump and almost sprang free again but he grabbed it and wrapped his whole hand back around, giving a little squeeze and whining as the wave of orgasm crashed into him.

He ejaculated so hard that his cum made an audible ‘splat’ as it hit the side of the truck. 10k didn’t hear it; he was too busy shifting his dick from side to side, his body shuddering as he did. He couldn’t do anything except _feel_ , his mouth hanging open like he was in shock.

10k only managed to open his eyes when he’d almost finished. He looked down, panting, to witness one last round of white fluid drool out, some of it dribbling down onto his pants. He groaned and gave one last pump from base to tip, wringing out every last drop.

The magazine had fallen to the floor. He was about to pick it up, but 10k met his own reflection in the cab window as he tried to catch his breath. He was a mess; his eyes were glazed, hair somehow sticking up more than usual, lips parted as he caught his breath. Coupled with the cum everywhere, the scene probably looked more pornographic than the magazine.

And then there was the fact that his dick was still out. He glanced down, wondering what the hell to do about it. It was still half hard with a good coating of lube and sperm slicking it up, making it glisten in the sunlight.

He grimaced at the sight, looking around for something he could use. His bandana was still hanging around on the hood, where Doc had placed it. 10k decided he was going to have to sacrifice it. He used the material to clean up his dick first, tucking himself away, before getting started on his black shirt and pants. The white of his release stood out in stark contrast, and it took some rubbing to get it to fade. He spat on the bandana and tried again, hoping that would do. Maybe people would just think he’d dribbled water all over himself – that was less embarrassing.

He almost walked away before noticing the mess of the truck itself. The teen just stared at it for a second, wondering how the hell he’d managed that; there was rope after rope of cum streaking the cab door, some of it reaching all the way down to the tire, a streak of it smeared onto the wing mirror. What the frack?

10k cleaned it all off in bemusement, using some of the water in his canteen to really get all of it. His bandana was covered in filth when he was finished, and the truck looked ridiculous; caked in brown dirt and dust all over, apart from one door and tire which sparkled a pleasant blue. 10k wasn’t quite sure what to do with the bandana now so he stuffed it into the bottom of his own pack, along with the porn magazine, arranging some socks on top just in case someone saw.

This was the awkward part.

“Hey… DOC!” He called loudly, checking himself over quickly and smoothing down his hair. His goggles were somehow still in place, he just had to position them better before he picked up his rifle and then, gingerly, the bottle of lube. “DOC, YOU THERE?”

He stepped in front of the truck and watched the hill expectantly.

“YOU CALL ME?” Came Doc’s voice from the distance.

“YEAH!” 10k shouted back.

His eyes darted around in case their shouts had attracted Z’s, but he couldn’t see anything. Wait, scratch that, there was one headed in from the road on his left. He used his slingshot instead of the rifle, taking careful aim and sending a gear clean through the thing’s head just as Doc made his way over.

“One thousand four hundred and eighty-eight.”

“Oh man,” Doc said when he was close enough. “Z attack?”

10k shook his head. “Nah, just one.”

“Oh, gotcha. You want me to go back over?” Doc gestured to the hill.

“What? No, I’m… It’s fine.”

“You sure, kid? We’ve got plenty of time if you weren’t done...” The look on 10k’s face was enough to make Doc backtrack. “Not judging if you were though,” he said placatingly, holding his hands up.

“Yeah, well… You have crumbs in your beard,” 10k muttered before shoving the bottle of lubricant back at him and marching around the front of the truck.

“Oh yeah,” said Doc, quickly brushing the crumbs away with his fingers. Then he grabbed his pack, turning towards 10k. “Hey,” he held up the bottle, “If I see any more of these little darlings I’ll grab you some. Darn better than going dry, right?”

10k didn’t even try to answer, hiding his embarrassment by crossing his arms over his chest and staring resolutely at the engine.

“Anyway,” the older man continued, stashing the bottle and heading towards the hood. “Let’s see if she’s had enough time.”

Doc didn’t look for the bandana – he could only guess where that had gone. Instead he tentatively prodded at the cap to the coolant tank, finding it reasonable enough. No more steam gushed out when he unscrewed it, so 10k grabbed one of the full water bottles from the back and Doc carefully poured it in.

“Alright, she’s good to go,” Doc said proudly, slamming the hood back down.

“You sure?”

“Eh. Sixty percent.”

“That’s not a lot.”

“Seventy then? Let’s just stick to the shade, she’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” 10k shrugged, heading back to the driver’s side and placing his rifle carefully behind the seat. He was about to hop in when he heard Doc from the other side.

“Hey… Kid?”

“Yeah?” He called back.

“What happened to the door?”

10k mentally kicked himself, remembering how stupid the clean door looked. “…..Uhhhh….”

Doc chuckled. “Never mind, it looks good. Extra shiny. We’ll just tell the others we side slammed a Z if they ask.”

He hopped in and 10k followed suit, seeing only the usual warm friendliness in his friend’s face.

“Maybe that’s why we were so late,” 10k supplied, catching on.

“Yeah,” Doc said eagerly. “Had to clean that mess up. Don’t want to be going around with half a Z stuck to the door.”

“Exactly.” 10k turned the key in the ignition, relieved when he heard the engine roar into action. “No smoke,” he said happily.

“Nope. Never happened.”

10k put it in gear, grinning now. “So… We never broke down on the side of the road?”

“We never broke down on the side of the road,” Doc agreed.

They moved off, 10k sticking to the shade as much as he could. “Better catch up then,” He said, giving it more gas.

Doc just nodded, contentedly settling down in his seat for another nap. He didn’t have the heart to tell the kid they’d only been delayed fifteen minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank all the creators working so hard for this fandom. Really appreciate you guys providing us with such great content - it's made my lockdown much more entertaining!


End file.
